


Not Always a Goode Time

by ElipticSea



Series: Decode [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fae!Crystal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: Gigi gets reminded being a vampire isn't always easy
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Decode [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Not Always a Goode Time

Gigi sat on the porch steps blowing smoke into the air in front of her as she watched the stars. It was December 2nd, she should be at her moms house eating cake and laughing with friends, instead she was sat outside of Crystals house feeling sorry for herself.

“Cocoa for your troubles?” Crystal asked from behind the screen door.

Gigi let out a dry laugh, putting her blunt out.“I was thinking a couple of shots would be more like it.”

“Well, you see, I already made the cocoa, so...” Crystal said with a small smile as he sat next to her, holding out a sparkly unicorn mug for Gigi.

Gigi couldn’t help but smile as she took the mug “This will do.”

“Ya know we can still make it to your mom’s, I can ask Widow to open a portal.”

Gigi just shook her head “It’s too risky, I need more time.”

Crystal rested his head on Gigi’s shoulder “I know it feels like a huge set back,” he said carefully while lacing their fingers together “But it wasn’t, you did very well, all things considered.”

**Two Month Earlier: October 15 th**

Gigi was sitting around Rock’s kitchen island chatting with Jackie and Crystal, it was Rock’s birthday so the birthday queen invited everyone to his house to celebrate. Not everyone had arrived yet so those who were just sat around drinking and chatting as Rock fluttered around making sure it was ready.

The sound of breaking glass drew her attention to the other side of the room followed by Jan hissing “Shit.” As she went to pick it up, slicing her hand on a shard, the first thing she noticed was Jackie stiffening as smell of blood filled the air. Gigi went ridged as a pang of hunger hit her, she could feel her fangs lengthen and her grip on the counter tightened, Rock quickly took Jan to bathroom to clean up the cut while Heidicleaned up glass.

Gigi was shaking, eyes following Rock and Jan until they were out of sight. Every muscle in her body wanted to bolt after them. Crystal wrapped her arm around Gigi’s waist and she let the fae guide her outside.

**December 2 nd**

“I wanted to –“ Gigi sniffled unable bring herself to finish the thought.

“But you didn’t. you resisted it.” Crystal said putting an arm around Gigi’s shoulder. “You’ve done so well for only being a vampire for a year. Slip ups are gonna happen, but I’ll always be there to catch you.”

Gigi smiled wiping a stray tear from her face before kissing Crystal on the temple. “Good, cause you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Wouldn’t want too.” Crystal said nuzzling in the crook of Gigi’s neck “Come on, its freezing.” Crystal stood up holding a hand out that Gigi took. “Besides, I haven’t even given you your birthday present yet.” Crystal winked deviously pulling Gigi inside the house.


End file.
